Talk:Let's Go to the Zoo (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B414:E9A5:91CA:BE10-20190215124057
"Everyone Is Special" is the thirtieth and final episode from the first season of Barney & FriendsBarney's Magical Musical Adventure' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 1, 1992. It was also the very first Barney & Friends direct-to-video ever made. Imagination Island (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed.Barney Live! in New York City' (known as 'Barney Live! at Radio City' on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack ''Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' Barney's Big Surprise'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. * On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live-action. an> Plot Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard while building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle, Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet Twynkle the Elf who likes to play games and makes new friends. She shows them the road to the royal fairy tale castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the royal fairy tale castle while the king goes fishing, the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jenny Dempsey) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) *The King (Rick Wetzel) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Castles So High #Castles So High (Reprise) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Go Round and Round the Village #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, & Sing a Song of Sixpence) #I am a Fine Musician #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The final appearance of the Season 1 intro sequence. **The last appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. **The final usage of the Season 1 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. **The final time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. She would later perform as BJ in Season 2. **The final time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. **Time Lapse was used when Barney & the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (from Twynkle the Elf) & the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *Rick Wetzel (who plays The King) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). *Min would later make a reference to this video in Sing & Dance with Barney. *Twynkle would later appear in the 2011 version of the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Be My Valentine, Love Barney). *Production for this video began in July 1992. *This video has a 1996 re-release with closing previews of Kids for Character and Barney's Talent Show ''(the same closing as the 1996 copies of 'Our Friend, Barney, The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, ''Let's Be Healthy, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert '' and ''Rock with Barney). Full Video '. "A Very Special Delivery!" is the twenty second and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the rest of his friends. Her family has new babies, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. Baby Bop and BJ stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Theme: Traits That Make You Special Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *David *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Ella Jenkins *Tosha's Mom (debut) *Tosha's Dad (debut) *Kevin and Kyle (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The episode marks: **The final appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only time Tosha appears with David played by Kenny Cooper. **In the song, "My Family's Just Right for Me", the initial melody that was first heard in the beginning was only heard at the end. **The only appearance of Ella Jenkins on Barney & Friends. **The first appearance of Tosha's parents. They will later return in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. **The last episode to feature the season one lyrics for "Everyone is Special". They would later be used in the 1996 re-release of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert]. *In the reprise of "Everyone is Special", it has a lullaby version. *The guitar music is added to the music of "I Love You". *On February 7, 1995, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special]. *Even though [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special] VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure Barney's Great Adventure]. International Edits *In international airings to this, the song, "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" was cut. Also, the Barney Says segment is different. Plot Min pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Mr. Delivery Man actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Barney. Barney mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Min that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. The kids pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Kathy, Shawn, Luci, and Derek show up, Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Barney wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Theme: Traits that Make People Special Poems: If Everyone's Name Was Just the Same Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Kathy *Luci *Michael *Min *Shawn *Tina *Tosha *Mr. Delivery Man (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Growing #Everyone is Special #I'm a Little Robot #Mister Sun #The Clapping Song #The Sister Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first and only episode that all eight original season one cast members appear together. **The final episode to use the 1991 arrangement of "Everyone is Special". **The final episode to use the 1992 arrangement of "I Love You". A shortened arrangement will be used later in "Grandparents are Grand!". **The third time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time being 'Our Friend, Barney, time was in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Backyard_Show The Backyard Show], and the second time was in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_at_the_Beach A Day at the Beach]. **Baby Bop didn't leave the episode, but was faded into the kids hugging each other. **The first time: nobody says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. **The final appearance of Barney's skinnier, toe-less doll form until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Magical_Musical_Adventure Barney's Magical Musical Adventure]. *Luci recites a poem again in this episode. She recited "If Everyone's Name were exactly the same." *In the beginning of the episode, "Everyone is Special" is shortened. *The production for this episode took place in April 1992. International Edits *In the Hebrew co-production version, the songs all got a semitone lower, with the exception of the Barney Theme Song. Also the songs, "I'm a Little Robot" and "The Sister Song" were not sung, but a short snippet of the beginnings were heard.